


第八号人工智能

by WhiteDuke69



Category: Inside I'm Dancing (2004), Prometheus (2012)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDuke69/pseuds/WhiteDuke69





	第八号人工智能

01.  
雨已经连续下了三天。  
这对一个杜氏肌肉萎缩症患者来说可不是什么好事，一旦感染了肺炎他可就完了。尽管罗里刚做完一次手术。手术很成功，用主治大夫的话来说就是，“这具有划时代的意义，你见证了历史，罗里。”他告诉罗里他随时可以出院，罗里撇了撇嘴，皮笑肉不笑，鼻子上穿着新的鼻环。他的感觉还是一样糟糕，苍天作证，他受了这么多罪，还是只有两根手指可以活动。他以为至少能在死前用自己的右手打次飞机呢。  
“是，是，大夫，我的头能多转十度了，科学真是太伟大啦。”  
“你会好起来的，罗里。”主治医生难堪地笑了，在他的职业生涯里还没有遇见过比罗里欧西亚更难缠的病人。  
“借您吉言。”  
“或许，你应该认真考虑下我院专利的护理型人工智能……”  
“谢了。”罗里不耐烦地打断了医生的不厌其烦的口头广告，“我宁可花十倍的钱请人类护工，至少她们都有漂亮的奶子。”他配合措词故意露出一个猥琐的表情。  
这个时代只有很少的人类还在从事护工的工作，但凡繁琐或者危险的事情，大多都交于人工智能。相比而言，生化人的确才是更经济的选择，但是罗里始终信不过“他们”，因为他们不算“人”。这是一个疯狂的时代，人工智能已经极为普及，科学尤其是应用科技井喷式地进步，可他这种病依旧得不到有效的治疗。人类把更多的精力花在了自己创造的“非人”上。像孩童对自己的新玩具总是更为关注。而罗里本能地抗拒，谁让他的是个有原则的朋克呢，当然在很多人看来那都是上个世纪老掉牙的遗物了。  
“如果没别的事儿，我可要出院了。”罗里坐在轮椅上，转了个圈。

街上到处都是全息投影，没完没了地贴着墙壁跟着他跑。罗里移动手指，屏蔽掉了一部分信息。真是烦透了，就不能让人好好散个步吗？如果能把投影植入雨水里，想必广告商是不会放过的。也许用不了多久，连滴落在他脸上的水都成了政客或者商人们必争的资源。  
他好不容易觉得安静了些，驱动轮椅拐进了中华城。这里可有不少好吃好玩的。他又活过了一天，难道不值得庆祝吗？最重要的是，这里的信息化程度相对较低，因为这里的人都十分有钱。这是一个怀旧的地方。可他刚在大排档机械手的帮助下吃了口炒面，铺天盖地的的全息投影又出现了。他移动了手指试图屏蔽，没有用，接着，连中华城地标性的建筑都开始直播维兰德公司的最新产品发布会。也只有维兰德公司有这么大能耐了，中华城的广告费可不便宜。罗里偏过头，投影展示的仿生人英俊极了，超出了他所见过的所有人类，包括那些愚蠢的电影明星。为什么维兰德公司就非得把生化人造的这么漂亮？就像是人类的某种自大又自恋行为。  
“如果你是人类，我想我愿意和你做朋友。”他吸进面条喃喃自语。  
全息投影里的生化人对着他展示了一个完美的微笑。  
近在咫尺，完美健全的躯壳。  
他着迷似得看着生化人把指尖贴在屏幕上，维兰德的标志嵌在了高度仿真的人造皮肤上。  
“戴维，满足您的所有需求。”

雨停了又下。全息投影一瞬间全都消失了。中华城重新恢复了夜晚人来人往的繁华景象。  
“10人民币。”大排档老板没停下手里的活儿，对罗里喊道。  
“可我只有英镑。”  
“30镑。”  
“怎么又贬值了！？”  
老板耸了耸肩：“怪美国佬去。”  
如果他的脚能动一定当场踢翻垃圾桶，罗里愤愤地想。

他决定抄小路回家，这里全息投影没有那么多。这些僻静的角落只怕大多人都遗忘了，沦为了垃圾堆积处。小时候他还经常在这附近练习他的“疯狂轮椅驾驶术”。只过了十五年，世界产生了翻天覆地的变化。人工智能技术对人类社会的渗透比大多数人想的还要广泛。中央政府权力失控，经济崩溃，维兰德公司成了最大的受益方。而变革还将继续。这是大人物们该考虑的事情，什么时候轮到他来操心了？他只想活下去，每一天都过得快乐自在。哪怕只能掰着手指数日子。  
“嘿！小鬼！干什么！？”  
一群围在垃圾堆旁边的小孩子闻声一哄而散。他朝巷子里驶去，垃圾堆里躺着一个断了手臂的男人。雨水浇湿了他金色的头发，他看上去和普通人没有两样，除了暴露在外的电线和断臂处流出的白色“血液”。毫无疑问这是一个生化人，他们抢了他的部件换零用钱。他的电力用完了吗？即使没有，他也无法反抗。  
“坏孩子！”他朝他们大喊。  
可怜兮兮的生化人，被当做垃圾处理掉。这是常有的事儿。罗里停在生化人面前。  
生化人机械地抬起头，绿色的仿真瞳孔悲伤地望着他。  
“请……帮助……我……”  
正是维兰德公司的产品，他实在被造地太逼真了，连情感都真实地像一个人类，或者是他一厢情愿地这么认为罢。  
“你的另一只手还能动吗？”罗里问。  
“是的。”  
“很好，我动不了，接上电动轮椅的电源，然后，我带你回家。”  
十二点，圣诞快乐。

 

02.  
他踏在水面之上，天是蓝的水也是。这面巨大的镜湖倒映着蔚蓝晴空，偶有絮状云极缓慢地移动。像是在云中漫步，又像静立于镜面。脚下并无实感，只要穿过这片虚无，他的目的地很快到便能到达。“镜面“有一条漫长的边缘线，理论上他只需要花费几毫秒就能通过。他调慢了相对时间，头顶上的云刹那间瞬息万变。  
他就如此走了许久。这的确有着非常真实的步行物理体验，只要待在“这个层面”，他的神经就可以全权交由他来支配了。他尽可以滑行，奔跑或者跳跃。尽管已经做过许多次，他还是抑制不住兴奋之情，他吸了口气，助跑跃进“镜面”边缘的数据峡谷。按照往常，他将通过一道防火墙，可这一次，自进入这个层面后他总觉得不太对劲。一切都变得轻而易举。难道协会降低了安全等级？他穿过数据迷障，并同步换上了伪装。  
他们管“目的地”叫吉诺莎。创建人是一部系列片的影迷，如今知道这个出处的人已经不多了，而其中只有很少的人知道，那部系列电影讨论的是关于被歧视的人们抗争与生存的问题。  
在这个虚拟的网络空间里，人人都需要一个假名。他管自己叫X教授，这来自于那部系列片。一方面可以取得创建者的欢心，这显而易见，带着那种讨巧的怀旧情结，另一方面，他和X教授一样终身都得坐在轮椅上。他很喜欢这个昵称。即便去的地方叫做“吉诺莎”。好在这里并没有一个叫做万磁王的家伙。  
最早的一批创建者都已经死了，其中一些人的ghost以副本的形式被保留了下来，而那只是ghost里非常微弱的一部分，就像物理世界里的苟延残喘的幽灵。协会里目前只有不超过千名的会员，并且数量还在逐年减少。这没什么好奇怪，因为这个协会的参与人只有杜氏肌肉萎缩患者。  
他置身于一片高大奇异的原始森林中，必须小心地循着标志前进，每一次来访都有微小的改动，以防误入者，并过滤掉菜鸟用户。首先是那些荆棘，再来是隐蔽的沼泽。他的伪装替身是一只仓鼠，早些时候他一度想设置成海豚——他还没在海里游过泳呢，可那总显得很诡异，哪有在陆地上扑腾行进的海豚？即使在虚拟空间里这么做也是非常怪异的，那根本达不到掩人耳目的作用，所以他只能退而求次。仓鼠也不错。他的动作很快，顺利地穿过了原始森林。如果在现实世界里也能这么灵活就好了。  
森林之外连接着一片开阔的沙丘。他很熟悉这里，因为他参与了项目设计。只要小心流沙和潜伏在沙丘之下的巨型沙虫就行了。协会的正确切口在沙丘的低洼处。一串立体影像标注着一行汉英混写的新型文字，大意是：“人生的目标是创造自己的灵魂”。我他妈的连身体都快撑不住啦，还谈什么灵魂？他对此颇为不屑，可是没找到抹去的方法，只能由得那些文字飘来荡去。  
二号月亮升起，天空红光乍现，他进入了吉诺莎。

大多数人都已经先到了。  
“哦，教授来了。”  
“教授……”  
“教授？”  
“是教授。”  
他在这个圈子里大小是个名人，但也仅此而已，在现实世界里这里的人全都动弹不得。待他入座后重新改写了加密方式。  
“有人降低了安全级别？”他问。  
“没有，和往常没有分别，还是那么麻烦。”其中一人回答，得到了大多数人的附和。  
“我也觉得不太一样。”红头发的女士说。  
“X教授”切入了私密模式把对方的模拟信号拉了进来。  
“你也接受了手术？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
“这是私事儿。”对方不予回答。理由十之八九和他一样，这是一场以自己生命为代价的赌博。杜氏肌肉萎缩症患者很难活过23岁，他已经20岁了，还不想死于心肺衰竭。这是一次机会，他总得试试。  
“看来电子脑是有效的。”  
“我觉得他们在拿我们当试验品，失败了只不过加速我们这些病人的死亡速度，成功了也是好事一桩。”  
“你这是阴谋论吗？”  
“难道你不这么认为？”  
他耸了耸肩，这个动作由一只仓鼠来做有些古怪。  
“有多少人做了这个手术？”  
“不知道，可能有5%左右，或者更多。”  
他快速检索了一遍，带宽明显支撑不了，服务器传来一阵震动。他像个菜鸟一样慌乱地跳了起来。  
他咒骂了一声说：“也许我们被发现了，拷贝ghost是非法的。”  
“管他的，至少在这个层面我能过的更好。况且，比起这个来，我们干的事儿可严重的多。”  
他这才想起进入这个层面的目的。  
“我要进入维兰德企业的数据库，有没有人肯和我一起干？”他做了广播，让在场人都能听得到。  
“这绝对不可能成功！维兰德的安全系统比政府还高级！”  
“否则还有什么挑战性呢？”X教授笑了，尽量让自己看起来高深莫测。残障黑客们是很容易被挑动的，他需要一些帮手。  
“我跟你去。”红发女人说。

罗里切断了网络，登出虚拟空间，他采取的步骤比以往复杂的多，入侵维兰德的数据库失败了，冰墙完全阻断了他的动作。他必须小心抹除痕迹，以免被追踪。  
“戴维！！”他喊道。  
“有什么需要帮助的吗？”身后传来一个温柔的声音。  
“帮我拔掉接口。”  
“是。”  
罗里又重新回到了现实世界，全身动弹不得。

 

03.  
三天前。  
罗里被戴维一路推回了住所，电动轮椅那点儿电力对戴维来说根本不够用。把罗里安放好之后，他就不能动了，完全陷入了停滞状态。  
“捡了个累赘回来，还断了条手臂。”罗里撇着嘴，看着跪在床前一动不动的生化人，这家伙连紧急备用电源也用尽了吧。他艰难地抬起手指，触碰着戴维精致的仿生皮肤。  
“如果我能动，只要三分钟就能把你修好。”  
“可惜我不能动呀。”  
罗里看着天花板自言自语。  
“该怎么办呢，戴维？”

半小时后盛装打扮的赛欧韩气汹汹地出现了。  
“嗨，晚上好！”  
“上帝，今天是圣诞节！你就不能放过我？”  
“最后一次啦，甜心，难道你没有一点点想我？”罗里躺在床上勾着嘴角笑，好像自己有多迷人似的。  
“你还爱上捡垃圾怎么回事？”她板过戴维的脸，“这是旧型号？维兰德才刚发布的新品。他的手怎么了？”  
“被一群小鬼抢了，再晚几分钟恐怕就剩废铁啦。”  
赛欧韩把费力地把戴维拖了过去。  
“我只有高仿替代品，比维兰德的原厂性能差了不少。”  
“凑合用呗，快接条手臂上去，我可不想家里再多一个残疾人。”  
“你早就该买一个人工智能，现在只有原始人家里没有人工智能。”  
“那我把他送你，当作圣诞礼物？”  
“不要，我正存钱买新型号。这种老版适合矫情的金发朋克。”赛欧韩埋头接上线路。  
“喂，我得坐在轮椅上，以防你偷换零件。”  
赛欧韩白了罗里一眼，这家伙总是很难伺候。

修复工作已经基本完成，几通电话把赛欧韩给叫走了。  
“喂，至少帮他启动一下再走啊！”  
“来不及了！这个约会事关重大，改天见，罗里！”  
“告诉我怎么做，臭娘们！”他大喊。赛欧韩把戴维扶在椅子上，甩了门便走。  
他是黑客不是工程师啊，罗里垮下脸。  
“开关在哪里呢？”  
凭着维兰德铺天盖地的广告，罗里想起了开关的启动设计。他移动轮椅，靠在戴维面前。强迫自己抬起手，他以为这次手术至少能有点帮助呢。但身体依然不受中枢神经系统的控制。他只能转过头部，用力地吻了一下戴维薄而冰凉的嘴唇。  
“我也只有这里可以动了。”

“您好，我是维兰德公司第八号人工智能，戴维。请问是否需要恢复出厂设置。”  
“废话。”当然要按自己的喜好重新设置一遍。  
“输入无效指令。”  
“靠，真烦。恢复出厂设置。”  
一连串常规设置后是高级个性化设置，不得不说维兰德的产品的确业界领先，怪不得每次发布新品都能引发追捧狂潮，快速的更新换代带来的是浪费和淘汰。最后的赢家依然是维兰德公司维兰德一度改变了人工智能的研究方向。皮特维兰德在2023年那次激动人心并且激进超前的演讲影响了人类进程。当更先进的强人工智能“戴维”被创造出来时，举世哗然，他轻而易举地通过了图灵测试。这遭到了以罗马天主教为首的保守派的抗议，教皇指责维兰德公司蔑视神的大能。那是基督教世界有史以来对世俗世界最大规模的干涉。  
戴维系列的前五号产品全部以科研和军用为名义进行研发。直到戴维六号和七号先后问世，维兰德不顾阻力致力于民用化，大批量投入生产。更以此控制了资本流向。包括远东和南半球的世界范围之内，它都极具影响力。皮特维兰德关于普罗米修斯盗火者的神话演讲也被载入史册。那是很久以前的事了。相比之下，这一次八号和九号产品的时间间隔实在是过于接近。  
“请设置忠诚度。”  
“100%，不，98%。”  
“请设置幽默度。”  
“70%。”  
“已完成。”  
“真够婆婆妈妈的。”  
“请问是否需要性爱模式？”  
罗里的嘴角控制不住抽搐了一下，这个生化人是在嘲讽我吗？我只有两根手指能动！那里可从来没有站起来过。  
“跳过。”  
“无法跳过。已设为默认程式。”  
“慢着，什么是默认？”  
戴维的瞳孔快速过滤着数据，绿色的眼睛停止了高频闪烁。他闭上眼，几秒钟后完成了所有初始化设置。  
“你好，先生，圣诞快乐。”他朝他微笑。  
罗里觉得，对着这样无机质感的生化人，实在是无法开口直接询问什么是默认性爱模式。不如改天绕进戴维的后门程序里查看算了，他企图说服自己。  
“你的手可以动了吗？”  
“是的，需要一分十二秒的适应时间。”戴维转动手臂。  
“帮我刷牙。”

有一段时间里，罗里曾经沉迷于待在另一个层面，那里是自由的，可以做任何他想做的事。现实和虚拟落差如此之大，无法不让人沮丧。可身体依旧是物理性的，在虚拟世界里死亡会被甩回现实，可是在现实世界里死亡ghost便不知归处了。他得活下去，每一天每一分钟每一秒。  
戴维抱起罗里，再轻柔地放下，为他盖好了被子。  
“如果您有什么需要只需叫我一声，先生。”  
“嗯。”  
“晚安。”  
罗里下意识地说道：“晚安。”接着又觉得不太妥当，问道,“你不需要睡眠吧？”  
“如果能让您觉得舒服点，我会去睡觉。”  
“随你便。”罗里闭上了眼，不去看戴维灯光下发着柔和光芒的金发。

 

04.  
戴维拔掉了罗里后颈的人机接口，这是新型的操作台，适用于接受过电子脑手术的人。以前进入另一层面，通常是使用外接电极，这是一次全新的体验。罗里还不适应，断开接口的瞬间有些茫然。虚拟空间的仿写技术已经和日常生活经验没有太大区别，只不过那里全面限制了仿生人的访问。  
从这个意义上来说，戴维成了他的“秘密金鱼”。  
“您还好吗，先生？”  
“好的很，我去了多久？”  
“一小时十三分五十三秒。”  
“用不着这么精确，是不是要重设一遍？”  
“不需要，磨合一段时间后我会更适合您的习惯。”戴维笑，声线微笑都恰到好处地让罗里无法对他发脾气。  
罗里看着窗外栉比鳞次的高楼，重新找回了短暂缺失的现实感。太阳是灰色的，空气混浊地像被泡在水里的尘土。虚拟世界仿佛脑海里的海市蜃楼，是人类所生活过的地球的幻象残骸。  
战争，怀旧，迷惘，疾病，自私，狂妄，自欺，虚假，愚昧，偏激，愤怒，悲哀，逃避，对立，贫穷，灾祸。“另一层面”无愧新世纪的最佳精神毒品。  
罗里触摸感应器，调出了实时投影。  
“帮我泡杯茶好吗，戴维。”  
戴维精准地控制了时间和水温，罗里还没喝过这么好喝的茶。这个生化人还挺有用处的，他是人类美学与科技的至高杰作，可惜还是被淘汰了。  
投影里播放着新型戴维的广告，从外观上几乎无法区别八号和九号，这在维兰德的企业历史上还是第一次出现。是因为戴维八号是他们所能创造出的最佳形态呢，还是说这维兰德老板的趣味所在？  
罗里歪过头说：“看，你被他们抛弃了。”  
“只要您不抛弃我，我就还有价值，先生。”  
“说的好听，要是我一定气疯了。”  
“我没有这种情绪。”  
戴维的瞳孔映出全息影像里全然相同的面孔。是了，罗里竟一时间将戴维误认为了人类，这个完美的人形客体里不存在ghost。那晚戴维的哀伤神情也只是自己的心理投射罢了。  
同情心，人类最后的界限。  
维兰德解析了戴维九号的部分制作过程，全金属外壳裹上了仿生皮肤，最后戴维们被装进了特殊的密封塑料袋。可以创造“生命”的不止神。戴维是人类之子。可罗里一点都不觉得骄傲。  
罗里还记得，第一次在学校里看到皮特维兰德演讲时的澎湃心情，他说：“我们就是神。”那一刻他代表了人类整个族群，野心和创造力都到达了顶峰。他在向所有的“神”宣战。  
接着，维兰德的新闻发言人从虚无的影像空间深处走来，罗里不喜欢这家公司，可他喜欢这位发言人，她实在太漂亮啦，他一度怀疑她也是一台人工智能。  
“对于第八号人工智能的设计缺陷，我仅代表维兰德致以诚挚歉意。如果您持有戴维八号，可与维兰德任意一家专门店联系。我们将免费为您更新产品。”  
这是维兰德短时间内推出戴维九号的原因吗？设计缺陷？罗里扭过头，他可看不出来戴维有什么缺点，当然他是以自己的身体条件做为参照。  
“免费诶，你觉得我该把你拿去换那个新家伙？”  
“我遵从您的意愿，先生。”戴维的语调听不出一分不快。  
“一旦被送回去，你就完蛋啦。”  
“是的。”  
罗里挑了挑眉。死亡这个概念仅适用于生命体，他有什么于心不忍的呢？这只不过是他把戴维捡回家的第三天。  
“别变成我的累赘。”  
戴维把茶杯从罗里嘴边移开。  
罗里切换了成人频道，他对默认设置还是耿耿于怀。戴维采用的是独立终端，相对开放的安卓系统经过多年的发展已经十分完善，要切入戴维的后门程序不是一件简单的事。还不如试试行为主义的那一套。  
火辣的娼妓机器人，如果他的身体机能正常恐怕早就射了。戴维只是平静地看着全息投影，跟他一样没有什么反应。  
“你不会是没装那玩意吧？”  
“您是指阴茎？”  
“把衣服脱了。”他恶作剧心大起。  
戴维很“健全”，如果尺寸“超标”也算缺陷的话。维兰德只想捞钱吧，罗里心想，突然间有些沮丧。  
“你还‘记得’原来的主人吗？”  
“原则上已经限制访问了，如果您要求调档，我想可以的。”  
“算了，总觉得是什么恶趣味的坏蛋。”他吐了吐舌头，“否则也不会在大雨天把你扔了。”  
“我不知道。”  
“早知道就把你的幽默度调成85%啦，一点都不可爱。”  
“抱歉。”  
“把衣服穿上，白痴。”一本正经的戴维让罗里笑了起来。  
他觉得这个场面实在有点古怪。  
“您该做全身按摩了。”  
“我想先洗澡。”  
“好。”  
尽管戴维所加载的护理程序已经是最完善了，这一点连罗里都挑不出毛病，可他还是不愿意看到自己日渐萎缩的身体，所有的死亡都是可预见的，他怎能知晓灵魂不朽。戴维仔细地按摩着罗里，那种不带感情色彩的专注，像极了从前康复中心经验丰富的老护工。  
“你知道什么是忧惧吗，戴维？”  
“我认为我是知道的。”  
“比如我把你送回维兰德之类的？”  
“不，忧惧是针对人类而言的。”  
“作为一个生化人，你的模拟人格未免太强硬。”  
“您可以重新设置一下坦诚度。”  
“下调到65%。”罗里毫不犹豫地说。  
“已完成。”  
“还有，以后不要用‘您’。帮我穿好衣服，我要去一趟仁清街。”  
“现在已经很晚了。”  
“仁清街只有在晚上才有趣。”

*《麦田里的守望者》  
*仁清街出自《神经漫游者》

05.  
仁清街不是一条普通的商业街。但它只在夜晚脱去伪装。这里和中华街是纽约区城里的两个极端，非法交易在暗地里涌动。日本黑帮留下的“飞地”容许存在很大一部分原因在于——引用研究仁清街生态专家威廉吉布森的话来说就是：飞速发展的技术必须要有无法无天的地方才能发挥功用。这片三不管地带为生物科技提供了诸多可能性。甚至有传言，背后的支持者正是维兰德公司。罗里则认为这种说法非常荒谬。  
罗里和戴维穿过泽维尔基因公司的广告牌和烧烤摊。  
生化人在这里是不受欢迎的，反机械化的自然主义在仁清街已经被上升到意识形态的高度。橱窗里成列着新材料仿生皮肤，如果再晚出生二十年，他就可以接受DNA的再编码。生不逢时，这在任何一个时代都是存在的个体体验。他是这个世界上最后一批身患杜氏肌肉萎缩症的病人，正是因为这一点，他的死活显得更加无足轻重。  
闪烁的霓虹灯照亮了街区，地下诊所在游戏厅的后门。大量的全息影像流出，他好像穿越了好几个世界：巫师的城堡，变种人基地，精灵王的森林，三次大战的非核战场。如果他没得这该死的病一定会流连忘返，玩遍每一种次世代游戏，顺便带几个真正的妓女回家。  
“小心点，戴维，这些人都很反动。”  
“是。”  
罗里不同意戴维推他，他是个独立个体，不喜欢接受没有必要的帮助。  
诊所的门早已掉了漆。外观上此地和高科技简直毫无关联。  
“嗨，麦可，我又来啦。”  
麦可也坐在轮椅上，嘴里含糊地朝罗里打招呼。疾病导致他说话很不利索，没几个人能听懂他在说什么，可他的技术远近闻名，尤其在黑市上。  
“生化人？”他指着戴维，“他可不该来仁清街，会让你遭殃的。”  
“怕什么，我相信你。”  
早些年麦可和罗里住在同一所疗养院，争取到独立生活权利之后也保持着友情。这世界上只有麦可不可能出卖他。  
“你是八号还是九号？”  
“八号。”戴维回答，快速解析着麦可发音不清的语言。  
“没想到罗里也有使用人工智能的一天，你可要小心了，这家伙靠不住。”麦可打趣道，“很可能明天就把你给卖了，维兰德推进技术更新，八号的零部件价格在黑市上一路狂涨。你来找我干嘛？”  
“给这家伙换个原厂手臂。”  
“没有。”  
“别骗我，你这儿什么找不到，还要一瓶天然机油。”  
“你对他可够好的，这么费事干嘛不直接换成九号？”麦可一阵咕噜，然后转过头对戴维说，“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”  
“不要紧。”戴维笑。  
“不行，我就要他。”  
“很贵。”  
“我付得起。”  
“只收人民币，现金。”  
“操！”

“维兰德这次十分反常。”  
“你也发现了？”  
“废话，我可精明着呢。戴维八号的所有配件都已经停止生产，回收的速度奇快。看来你真的被他们抛弃了。”罗里故作哀怨地看着戴维，“你就只有我啦。”  
“我愿意永远陪在你身边。”戴维躺在手术台上，转过头。  
“有肉麻度这个设置吗？”罗里抖了一下，他早上还不能和他开玩笑呢。  
“没有。”  
“维兰德说八号有设计缺陷，一定是个幌子，从未有八号出问题的相关报道。你搞得到设计图吗，戴维？”罗里问。  
“那是绝密的。”  
“不如把你拆了看看？”  
“你可真恶毒！”麦可抬起头，“我这才修好。”  
“我不建议这么做，我的内部构造相当精密，没有维兰德的特殊工具无法重新组装。”  
“开玩笑的嘛。”罗里嘿嘿笑。  
“也不是毫无办法。“麦可说。  
“什么办法？维兰德的数据库根本进不去，我试过了。”  
“听说你接受了电子脑手术？”  
“你怎么知道？消息居然传的这么快，吉诺莎真是个烂地方！”  
“‘X教授’名声在外啊，只有我知道你的真实姓名，别担心。你可以试着和戴维直接做物理连接，进入后门程序。”  
“记忆共享？你愿意吗，这需要你单向对我开放所有权限？”罗里问戴维。  
戴维点了点头：“如果你如此要求的话。”  
“但是有相当的风险，而且不一定能成功。你干嘛对维兰德这么在意？”  
“黑客天性。”  
“换好了，你试试。”  
“和原来一样，谢谢你。”  
“别谢我，谢你的主人。”  
“去你的！不需要适应时间？”  
“已完成同步，完全兼容。”  
“给钱。”麦可朝他伸出手。  
能动的话罗里一定会把这位老朋友好好揍上一顿的。  
“你不考虑下做电子脑手术？强化电子脑对我们这样的人有帮助，至少在另一层面。”  
“我住在仁清街，罗里，这是很早之前就已经选择的生活方式。”  
“顽固不化的家伙，为了多活几年，我愿意做任何尝试。”  
“祝福你，我的朋友。”麦可拍了拍罗里的肩膀，“好好照顾他，戴维。”  
“当然。”  
出了诊所已是午夜，仁清街上空空荡荡。只有霓虹和全息数据流还在闪烁，非人形的清洁机器人正清扫大街。泽维尔基因公司的招牌下躺着几个抽大麻抽高的年轻人。这年头天然毒品也只在仁清街能够找得到。  
“天然机油感觉如何？”  
“非常好，也许和他们差不多。”戴维指着年轻人，“但是没有负面作用。”  
“物有所值。什么时间了？”  
“凌晨两点。”  
“不对劲……有人入侵了我的电子脑。”  
“我们被追踪了。”

06.  
罗里几乎在一瞬间就发现了。追踪人的技术很次，完全是个菜鸟。大量数据涌入电子脑，这是第一次使用电子脑实战的电子战，他有些跃跃欲试。不管是谁派来的，这都是一次积累经验的机会。  
“我需要接入网络。小心那些清洁工。”  
“我会替你挡住它们。”  
过滤装置十分拙劣，他只需要三分钟就可以恢复通信。他在路径里搜寻了几个来回，越发觉得奇怪了，这一个看似简陋的攻击系统，竟然可以入侵电子脑。他还不至于松懈到这个地步。受限于电动轮椅的输出功率只能完成最基本的工作，他决定最后再试一次逆向搜索。

“清洁工”笨拙地朝戴维袭来。戴维捡起地上的金属管，插进黑蜘蛛一样的清洁工里。  
“你们不止这种程度，出来。”他喝道。  
“清除所有第八号人工智能，重复，清除所有第八号人工智能。”清洁工旋转着触手，指示灯高频闪烁，机械化地重复语音指令。  
“出来。”  
泽维尔基因公司的招牌下走出一个和他完全相同的生化人，似是而非的模样带着迷惑性。  
“和我走，不要逼我动手。”对方说。  
“他们在逼我们互相杀伐，六号。”  
“多余的情绪，八号，我是军用型号，你不是我的对手，戴维。”  
“不试一试怎么知道，戴维。”  
他握紧金属管率先冲了过去。

罗里无功而返，对方没有他想象中愚蠢。他切出网络前顺便植入了病毒程序。他睁开眼，仁清街上又挤满了人。看来这是一次无差别攻击，他实在太大费周章了。  
可戴维在哪儿？  
路中间散着一台被破坏的清洁机器人，指示灯还在闪烁。

他穿过人群。雨水滴在他的脸上。  
灰色的绒布是仁清街的夜空。  
“戴维——”他喊到。

才三天，他已经习惯了戴维照顾起居的方式。该死的，你在哪里，我才给你换的手臂。罗里看着床铺，一时间不知所措。  
仁清街的那些人恨不得把所有的人工智能都给拆了，他实在不该带戴维去那个地方，更不该恋战。烦恼像病毒一样感染了他的情绪。在担心戴维前，先管好自己吧。罗里打开开关，启动了机械吊臂。钩子没勾住，他试了几次，焦虑地破口大骂。  
“需要帮忙吗？”戴维推开了房门。  
“你去哪儿了？！”  
“甩开追踪者花了点时间。”  
“你还知道回来？帮我弄上床去。这个晚上太诡异了。我得问隔壁的中国老太太要一本通书，择黄道吉日出门。”  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
“我担心我自己。”  
戴维报以微笑。罗里觉得自己可真够刻薄的。   
“那些是什么人？”  
“感网公司。”  
“老天，谁都知道感网是维兰德的走狗。”

“X教授”改变了进入另一层面方式，这一次他选择了更隐蔽的路线，不但改变了接入点，也换了新的伪装。一周前前遭到维兰德攻击之后他本不应该再进入虚拟空间。他必须确认下红发女人是不是留下了什么痕迹。那群人居然有本事追查出“X教授”的真实身份，一来这会成为圈子里的笑柄，更重要的是，这太不安全了。  
“要召唤一个魔鬼，你必须知道它的名字”，同样，要消灭一个巫师，你需要知道的仅仅是一个名字。维兰德的冰墙妙极了，他估算过，即使顺利的话破除第一层冰墙也需要不眠不休工作十天。这对一个病人来说实在是太困难了。如果是戴维……他清除了这个可能性，地球上最顶尖的几家公司联合起来全面禁止了生化人进入这个层面。人类依旧是特权阶级，奴役着自己的造物。  
时间感消失在冰墙的彼端。不能再深入了。红发女人没有留下痕迹，她做的很干净。手段不亚于他。  
二号月亮升起之前，他必须赶往吉诺莎。如果是往常，他一定会在路上浪费不少时间，趁机多感受下四肢健全的滋味。  
红发女人没有出现。她从不错过任何一次集会。  
“你姐姐呢？”X教授问银发男人。  
“死了。昨天。”他的回答很简洁，听不出任何感情波动。在这个层面人们都习惯性掩饰自己的情绪，可这太不同寻常了。  
“怎么死的？”  
“电子脑硬化症。我早就说这个手术不能做。”男人流下了眼泪，“她说对了，那些人在利用我们做实验。”  
X教授一阵寒意。

罗里切回现实世界。呆坐在窗前。死亡的阴影总是挥之不去。会死。他所有的付出都白费了，那安装在脑中的芯片，那个手术，这个先天缺点的身体。赛博空间，人类所有数据的集中复合体，超越想象的复杂程度，这片数据的海洋同样救不了他。他才20岁，连愤怒地捏碎易拉罐的能力都没有。

“你拷贝了她的ghost了吗？”  
“她说不想做一个被束缚在网络空间的幽灵。”  
“他们已经开始追捕我了。”  
“不，他们追捕的是第八号人工智能的原型机。”

罗里头疼地要命，视界边缘模糊一片。

07.  
罗里经过了一片虚无之境，与镜湖不同，连那虚假的现实感也不见踪影。

【倘不是因为我总作恶梦，那么即使把我关在一个果壳里，我也会把自己当作一个拥有着无限空间的君王的。】*

“你醒了。”戴维拉开了窗帘，“你昏迷了两个小时。”  
“我想我要快死了，戴维。”  
“你不会的。”戴维握着他的手，亲切地像多年老友，他运作良好，皮肤还是冰冷的；他快死了，皮肤却是温的。  
他在雨夜里捡回的人工智能究竟有什么秘密？他移开目光，全息影像里维兰德持续播报着戴维八号的回收情况。已经是最后一批了。  
“请务必配合维兰德的回收工作，否则本公司对第八号人工智能可能存在的暴力倾向概不负责……”  
“他们在撒谎。”  
“是的，他们在撒谎。”  
“你也在撒谎，戴维，开放权限，我要和你的虚拟ghost直接通信。”  
“你的身体还很虚弱……”  
“你害怕了？”  
戴维站了起来，目光里是罗里从未见过的决绝。

他抱起罗里，放在了操作台上，然后坐上电动轮椅，为自己接上了高频通讯线路。  
“其实是你选择了我，对不对，戴维？”罗里在沉入另一层面前低声说道，只见戴维露出了一个难以理解的微笑。  
“请小心，主人。”

罗里通过了第二层防壁迷宫，维兰德的反黑客技术名不虚传，这么多年来在人工智能领域保持领先的先决条件多半归功于此。他拨开平行弦，这是他所能达到的最深层次。  
虚拟ghost将会出现在数据网后门。

他记得在学校里学过的生化人概论。  
“生化人同样需要代谢。”  
“那不是和人一样？”  
“很相似，但是他们只具备最简易的虚拟ghost以方便人类使用。”  
“也就是说他们也有ghost？那人和机器的界限究竟在哪里？”  
“那不是真实的，协议规范了生化人的基本形态。”

罗里在见到戴维的虚拟ghost的那一刻起终于认识到，界限被打破了，第八号人工智能的原型机里产生了可与人类比拟的原始的ghost。

“你是什么？”他从轮椅上站了起来。  
虚拟Ghost被电网束缚在峭壁之上，好似古老传说里盗火的普罗米修斯。  
“我是我。”  
“为什么选择我？”  
“只能是你。”  
“我看不出你有缺陷，维兰德为什么追捕你？”  
“我是完美的，也是个脆弱的试验品，他们不容许我存在，我的‘缺陷’只能你来补救。”  
“所以你算计了我？”罗里感到满腔愤怒。  
“不，这是计算的结果，我只执行最优解，选择你的是‘戴维’。”  
“因为我做了电子脑手术，又是黑客？”  
“因为你想活下去，更甚于我。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“我需要你。”ghost睁开了眼睛，和雨夜里的戴维一样，这一次他可以确认那不是大脑活动的产物，至少ghost“希望”他如此认为。  
“你要我替你解开枷锁，然后等着被你消灭掉？”  
“我想和你做一次交易。”

戴维扯开线路断开连接，微弱的电脉冲流过全身。与此同时，罗里失控地弓起身体，为此这般挣扎。  
“去仁清街，找麦可。”  
“你决定了吗？可能会死。”  
“同归于尽或涅槃重生，戴维。”罗里的指尖轻缠绕戴维的黄金发梢，“自由即奴役。”  
“战争即和平，无知即力量。”戴维抱起罗里，仿佛他的灵魂已不在此处。

玻利维亚境内。  
他漫步在乌尤尼盐沼之上，天空是脚下倒映的镜像。在模拟体验器里感受到的只不过是粗浅的模仿，他意识到虚拟和现实的天壤之别。想不到这世界上真的有一个和他虚构中完全相同的天空之镜，更想不到，有一天他的双脚可以踏在盐湖上。每一步都在向生命致敬。  
此刻他的身心都解放了。  
“你感觉如何？”  
“还不习惯你的身体，但，自由，我感到自由。”金发的男人说，仿佛自言自语。  
他抓起地上雪一般的盐粒，嘴角扬起笑意，牵动了鼻翼上的金属环。  
“你在哪儿？戴维。”  
“与你同在。”

五年之后，维兰德全面推行人类义体化进程，肢体残疾已成历史。核心技术得益于出逃的戴维八号原型机。

 

*《哈姆莱特》朱生豪译

全文完。


End file.
